


An Erotic Poem For Your Soul

by CrikeyItsLauren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Courfeyrac can't write poetry, Courfeyrac is a nerd, Courfeyrac trying to be romantic, Fluff, Jehan is flattered, Joly is unimpressed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac writes a poem for Jehan. It is a pretty shit poem to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Erotic Poem For Your Soul

One afternoon in Musain, Courfeyrac was hunched over a scrap of paper. Deep in thought, he rhythmically tapped the end of his pen against his chin. The paper was still blank. For the past twenty minutes, he had been staring at the paper, thinking of what he can write. He puffed out a sigh of frustration. 

"What you thinking of, Courf?" Joly asked. Slowly turning to face Joly, Courfeyrac sighed. He raised a hand and scratched the back of his curly black hair leaving his hair in a bundled mess.

"I'm thinking of writing something for Jehan" he said, his face falling to disappointment. He wasn't creative like Jehan, he couldn't scribble words on paper and create a beautiful poem. When he wrote, it was a jumble of mismatched words. There was never any special connection in his words. When Jehan read them with a small smile then he would write in extras and notes in his special pink gel pen. 

"Oh, another poem with you subtly dropping a confession hinting your love for him?" Joly asked, raising an eyebrow. Nodding slowly, Courfeyrac sighed. 

"Yeah, but I don't know what to write" he said feeling hopeless, setting the pen on the table he started to roll it between his thumb and finger. Joly didn't interrupt and pulled his phone out. 

There was the sound of a chair squeaking beside Joly, it was Bahoral. Painfully, he sat down and turned to Joly who watched him carefully. He had just gotten back from a holiday with Feuilly to Spain, when he left he was pale as the rest but now he was a lovely golden tan. For a while, him and Joly spoke of his holiday. He asked if he used plenty of lotion and if he felt odd side effects. 

"My legs are burnt to a crisp! I can barely walk" he said laughing slightly. Joly began to explain different medicines and ointments he could use, all of his technical words flew over Bahoral's head but he simply nodded. With Enjolras talking in the background with Grantaire and Jehan, the room seemed noisier than usual. Turning to look over his shoulder, Courfeyrac looked over to Jehan. 

He wore his oddly patterned jumpers, brightly coloured shirts and jeans. His hair sat on his shoulder in a loose braid, the top was tied with a hair tie with a huge pink flower on it like what a small girl would wear. Courfeyrac smiled softly and watched his slow fluid movements. When Jehan smiled, his eyes sparkled with delight, shined like sunlight hitting the surface of water. He was chatting with Combeferre, the corners of his eyes would crinkle with each smile. 

"My my, your leg is burning, your leg is really hot" Joly commented, placing the tips of his fingers over the bright red skin of Bahoral's leg. Courfeyrac turned back around to look at the burnt skin. He recalled Bahoral going on holiday to Spain with Feuilly, Bahoral burnt so easily. Joly gave him at least seven bottles of lotion to take. 

"Yeah, my leg is so hot you could fry an egg on it!" he joked, laughing as Joly closely inspected the burnt skin. It was the kind where it went bright and was sore when touched. Joly's fingers left a white patch which suddenly faded away when he took his hand away. A hiss spat from Bahoral's lips when Joly pressed down ever so slightly. 

Courfeyrac looked at the blank paper then back at Jehan, he pressed his pen to the paper. For a moment, he thought. Well, he always thought Jehan was hot... Is that a word to describe Jehan? 

_An Erotic Poem_ he wrote at the top of the paper. He stopped again. That sounded stupid. Sighing, he moved his hand write below and thought about what he was to write. Again, is hot a word to describe Jehan? The words to describe Jehan would be cute, delicate, pretty or something along those lines. What about the word "fine? Courfeyrac shook his head, too casual. Not that the word "hot" is any better. 

"You're really thinking about this aren't you?" Joly asked, it looked like he was almost frowning at Courfeyrac. He nodded glumly before he looked up at Joly. 

"A sense of humor is a way to someones heart right?" He asked, looking hopeful in hopes that Joly would agree with him. For a moment, Joly blinked before nodding once. 

"Uh, yes, I suppose" he responded, unsure of where Courfeyrac was going with this. 

"Bahoral, what did you say earlier?" he inquired. Bahoral rolled his eyes in thought and twitched his lips. 

"Something about frying an egg on my leg?" he questioned, hunching his shoulders and pulling an expression of uncertainty. Courfeyrac nodded and then he smiled. 

"I'll write a funny poem!" he beamed making it sound like the final solution to his problem. Joly looked uncertain and Bahoral snorted with laughter. 

"Your jokes are pretty bad, you might scare Jehan" he laughed, his nose snorted obnoxiously loud. Courfeyrac ignored his laughter and pressed his pen to the paper again. Slowly, he formed the following words. 

_Leg So Hot_

_Hot Hot Leg_

_Leg So Hot, You Fry An Egg ___

He pressed a full stop at the end and looked back at what he wrote. There was a few scribbles but it was legible. At the bottom, he quickly drew a little smiley face and a heart to show his love and affection. Even the little drawing of his heart was lopsided which only made him groan slightly. Drawing and poetry is just not his thing. He leaned back to show his completion, he seemed to wear an uncertain smile. 

"Let me see" Joly deadpanned, holding his hand out and beckoning with his fingers. Shamefully, he handed over the paper as Joly slid his glasses down from his head and scan read the words. His lips parted slightly as his browns knitted together in confusion. For a moment, Courfeyrac fidgeted nervously as Bahoral leaned over to read as well. 

Suddenly, he burst out into his loud snorting laughter. Courfeyrac frowned at his laughter, yes it was meant to be funny but he found his laughter so obnoxious. 

"Courf..." Joly began, giving the poem back to Courfeyrac whose face burned bright red. 

"It's meant to be funny" he said firmly, snatching the paper from Joly whose lips pulled into a thin line. Again, he glanced over at Jehan. He was laughing with Grantaire and Combeferre. Enjolras was leaning against Grantaire, reading one of his political science books. Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, he rose from his seat and shuffled over to where Jehan was sat. The paper clutched tight in his hand. 

Jehan felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a red faced Courfeyrac with his head bowed. He kind of admired the sight of a shy and nervous Courfeyrac. With his head hung, his black curls covered his eyes in a way that looked like he was hiding. 

"Oh, Courf! What can I do for you?" he asked, smiling brightly. Courfeyrac's stomach fluttered, he wanted to curl up on the floor and stop his stomach feeling fuzzy. 

He thrust paper in front of Jehan, who pulled a face of surprise. It's only a poem, why is he so nervous? Jehan took the paper from his hand gently, making sure he lightly touch Courfeyrac's hand. Like a startled animal, Courfeyrac jumped slightly and immediately left for his seat with Joly and Bahoral. 

Excited, he opened the crumpled poem. Written in black ink was his awkwardly erotic poem, the words erotic poem caught his eye making him more eager to read it. He remembers all the other poems Courfeyrac had written for him. They were written in hopes of winning his heart. Jehan kept in a box under his bed and read them whenever he felt sad. For Courfeyrac, he won Jehan's heart ages back, he just loved the badly written poems. 

After a good chuckle over the poem, he smiled at the lopsided heart drawing and smiley face. Pulling out a pink gel pen, he turned the paper over and wrote a response. He could make it beautiful and meaningful but to play along with Courfeyrac, he deliberately wrote it badly. After putting a few cute drawings on the paper, he stood up and slinked away to sit beside Courfeyrac who had his head in his arms. 

Joly noticed Jehan's presence and gave him a smile. Jehan grinned and put the paper in his hand, Courfeyrac shuffled and noticed Jehan smiling at him. The paper crumpled in his hand, sitting up he felt his cheeks burn. 

"Jehan..." he began in a small voice 

"Read the back" Jehan chimed, Courfeyrac immediately obeyed and unfolded the paper. In beautiful, cursive pink handwriting the words said: 

_Rose Are Red_

 _Violets Are Blue_

 _

You Make My Dick Hard, Come To Mine Tonight

 _For a moment, Courfreyrac didn't quite process what was written. Instead, he looked at Jehan who was still smiling. He swore, Jehan's smile could make flowers grow. He clapped his hands over his face and leaned back in his chair. The fluttering in his stomach got worse but also a wave of heat pooled in his crotch. He never knew Jehan could be so blatantly vulgar but he liked it. As sweet and delicate as he seemed, Courfeyrac liked Jehan talking dirty._

 _

There was the sound of a little sigh and his hand were pulled from his beat red face. Leaning close to him was Jehan, a dusting of pink glowed on his cheeks. The brown colour of his eyes only grew brighter with delight as the corners of his soft pink lips turned up into a small smile. 

"That has got to be the most beautiful poem I have received" he laughed. Courfeyrac smiled, Jehan was obviously joking. 

"It's the worst yet!" he chuckled, taking hold of Jehan's hands and holding them close to him and kissing his knuckles. 

"But the hottest" Jehan joked and pressed his lips to Courfeyrac's who didn't even stop to hesitate. Their lips burned as they touched, it was shy at first but as they grew more passionate hands began to roam. 

"JEHAN!" Joly exclaimed, they broke apart and whipped their heads around to face Joly who was reading the pink writing Jehan had written for Courfeyrac. They both just smiled at Joly and embraced each other with Jehan's head tucked under Courfeyrac's chin.

_

_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr post:
> 
> http://thatsnotwatyourmomsaid.tumblr.com/post/31682588239/an-erotic-poem-leg-so-hot-hot-hot-leg-leg-so


End file.
